


In The Aftermath

by darcangell23



Category: Glee
Genre: Chemicals, Explosions, M/M, Multi, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcangell23/pseuds/darcangell23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2132 and the government has been hard at work creating new technologies. But on April 27, 2132, something went vastly wrong. An experiment backfired, causing a mass explosion to break out all the way across the United States. The result leaves the country in shambles and ruins, the survivors doing what they can to live and help the wounded.</p><p>In the city of Lima, Ohio, a group of misfit kids and a few of their teachers take refuge in their former high school. Their town was one of the high ranks in damage, nearly everything left in shambles. They have no idea who else survived the explosion. They can't leave the school because mass chemicals fill the air and small fires and broken glass bar the shambled exits. To make matters worse, the explosion took out all the power lines so they have no phone service or electricity. And one of their own, a student named Kurt Hummel seems to have contracted a mysterious virus in an attempt to venture into the rabid air to look for help. It is slowly eating away at his brain, depleting coherent thinking and turning him savage against his friends, boyfriend, teachers, and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Aftermath

_April 27, 2132, 8:00 am - Government Technology Headquarters, Washington D.C._

"All molecular nodules aligned and ready to go Chief!" Quadrant 72B Officer Thomas reported the moment Alan Greenwood, Chief of Operations entered the testing hold at 0800 hours on the dot.

Alan stepped up to the massive machine that had taken weeks to build and prepare. Should they be successful, it would be the greatest technological discovery in the last century. Though who could forget the great weight experiment of 2032? He was prepared to make a name for himself.

"Very good Thomas," he noted, clasping his hands behind his back. "All systems go I imagine?"

"Yessir," Officer Thomas replied without hesitation.

"Good, prepare for ignition," Alan told him. Officer Thomas gave the man a sharp nod and turned to his clipboard to make final estimations and order his men to start the process of ignition.

Everything seemed to be falling into place. It was right on track. Alan could not be more satisfied.

_April 27, 2132, 8:00 am - McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio_

Another school day and the start of a very long week. Kurt Hummel, high school senior was not very much looking forward to facing the day. It was Monday and Kurt was not a morning person. Despite his romantic weekend with his boyfriend of a year and a half, Blaine Anderson, Kurt was in a very snippy mood.

"Morning Kurt!" came the bright and cheery voice of one Rachel Berry as Kurt slid into a seat in their homeroom class. He threw her a glare. Never in all his days would Kurt ever understand how Rachel always managed to be so chipper, no matter the time or the day. He took comfort in the fact that at least she wasn't Brittany S. Pierce, who seemed to think eliminating weekends and vacations altogether would be a good thing.

Kurt did not reply. He merely folded his arms on the desk and buried his head in them. There was really only one person who would be able to make him smile on a grumbly Monday morning and he was unfortunately a year younger than Kurt. He would not see Blaine until at least lunchtime with the exception of brief meet-ups at one or the other's locker.

But today was far more than a typical grumbly Monday. Try as he might, Kurt could not shake the very distinct feeling of dread he'd had in the pit of his stomach since the moment his eyes had fluttered open that morning. Something was very, very wrong.

Not like his friends needed to know that, right?

_April 27, 2132, 8:03 am - Government Technology Headquarters, Washington D.C._

"Chief!" Officer Thomas called, garnering Alan's attention. "Williams has found just a tiny glitch in the launching mechanism." Alan gave him a stern look.

"Will it effect protocol and alter the successful ignition?" he asked in a fine tuned tone of voice.

Officer Thomas quickly shook his head. "No sir. It shouldn't be anything to worry about. It's just a minor glitch, a little kink that could work itself out in just a few moments."

Alan gave him a firm nod of his head. "Good. Than ignition at 0830 hours goes ahead as planned," he replied.

"Yessir," Officer Thomas said, quickly scurrying back to his estimations and final preparations for ignition of the new technological breakthrough.

Project SK17 they were calling it, was another of the government's attempts at creating a new technology. Despite the technology movement established in 2087, they continued to hound at and smooth around corners to improve the already vastly technogically capable future.

Like all government projects, this one was a secret and kept within the walls of Headquarters. Any individual found to divulge information on top secret projects, was executed on the spot. Government officials would not play games.

_April 27, 2132, 8:13 am - McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio_

Kurt let out a grunt as Rachel poked him with her pencil. He lifted his head, eyes drowsy, realizing all too quickly with annoyance that she had just woken him from catching a few extra z's. it wasn't like they were meant to pay attention to homeroom. It was just announcements for the week.

Besides, once more, their homeroom teacher was absent and they had a familiar holographic substitute. Kurt swore to hell and high water their homeroom teacher had a drinking problem. No one believed him, until Finn, Kurt's stepbrother, had found a half empty bottle of Vodka in the teachers desk. No one was so quick to dismiss Kurt's assumptions after that.

"...so be nice to our new lunch lady and make her feel welcome," the holographic substitute was saying.

Kurt tuned her out and dropped his head back onto his arms. "I'm going back to sleep," he said. "Shut your mouth Rachel as I know you're about to protest. I don't need to pay attention to announcements. Don't poke me again until the bell rings."

Rachel sat stunned for a moment. She still could not figure out how Kurt knew she was about to say something without even looking at her. It kind of freaked her out a bit. But she merely let out a, "hmph!" and turned back to the front.

_April 27, 2132, 8:29 am - Government Technology Headquarters, Washington D.C._

All the men and scientists stood around the giant machine. Alan was standing high on a platform, hands clasped behind his back. Officer Thomas was beside him with the clipboard. He was designated lead on this project. All men were in place.

"Ignition in T minus one minute," Officer Thomas stated firmly, glancing at his watch. The hour was 0829. Aside from the matter of the tiny glitch, which had been dismissed and according to Williams, fixed in a matter of minutes, all systems were in place and ready to go. A proper launch just around the corner.

Alan's eyes fell on Williams who was standing by the launch panel ready for the order to proceed. He was a young guy, fresh off the intern scene. His eyes a bright green, sparkling with constant excitement and pleasure of his involvement with such secretive projects. In short, Williams was eager to please. Alan liked the kid.

"Ignition in T minus thirty seconds!" Officer Thomas called, eyes still fixed on his watch. Alan took a massive breath. This was it, he was about to make history. Little did he know, history would be made all right. "Ignition in T minus fifteen seconds!"

"Prepare for countdown men!" Alan ordered. Williams' hand twitched ever so slightly over the launch handle, ready and waiting.

"Ignition in T minus ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one!" Williams flipped the switch and all hell broke loose.

There was a blinding flash of light, accompanied by a large explosion that could only be described as a sonic boom. Alan was blasted off his feet and sent flying threw the air. Screams filled the room but he could hardly make them out. The sound of the blast had deafened him severely. Chaos had only just begun and in a matter of seconds, Alan collided hard with a wall and saw nothing more but black.

_April 27, 2132, 8:57 am - McKinley High School, Lima, Ohio_

It started out as a low rumble. A sound that seemed so far off in the distance but at the same time, so near. All the same, Kurt's ears picked up on it and he blinked his eyes awake.

Rachel was packing her bag, preparing for the end of class. Kurt extracted his cell phone from his pocket. Three minutes until the end of homeroom. Then he would have to make an effort the rest of the day.

He glanced around the room, noting that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. No one else showed any signs of hearing that rumbling, which to Kurt's horror seemed to be getting steadily louder.

"What is that?" he asked, causing a few students to turn and stare at him curiously.

"What's what Kurt?" Rachel asked, not looking away from the pencil case she had been reorganizing.

"That rumbling," Kurt replied. Rachel halted in her actions and turned to look at him. The expression on her face clearly said she thought he must be caught up in some dream he'd been having. But her views were changed when Finn Hudson spoke up from Kurt's other side.

"Now that you mention it," the tall boy said. "I hear it too."

Murmurs of agreement went up around the room as the rumbling continued to grow louder. It was at a point now where Kurt was likening it to the sound of several explosions in a row. But where the hell was it coming from?

The entire room was still, including the holographic substitute. And then it happened.

The first blast hit the front of the school, shattering the glass in the front doors and causing debris to fall and block the way out. Fires sprang up and once the second blast hit, Kurt's ears were filled with the sounds of panic and screaming.

Students scrambled to their feet, grabbing their things and running for their lives. Blast after blast made its presence known and Kurt's mind went blank. He froze completely. Was this it? Was he going to die in this sudden mass explosion?

He barely registered Rachel yanking on his hand and pulling him out into the cluttered hallway. Barely registered falling debris or students getting unfortunately conked on the head with it. Barely registered being dragged through the halls toward what Rachel considered to be a safe haven. Barely registered entering the auditorium. Barely registered the sounds of others trickling in with them. And barely registered Rachel pulling him into a safe nook and another warm body dropping down beside them, pulling Kurt into their arms.

Kurt barely registered any of these things because he was in a state of shock. He couldn't think, couldn't process, and couldn't comprehend what was happening. His entire body had frozen rigid and his mind could not produce a single coherent thought. It was blank. Blank except for one small word.

_Blaine._


End file.
